Red
''' Reds '''are the lowest level of caste within the society depicted in Red Rising. They are separated into highReds and lowReds. The lowReds are the unskilled workers suited to brutal environments, slaving away in the mines to harvest the material needed to create atmosphere and life on barren planets, helium-3. HighReds work in service jobs, similar to Browns, but often more menial labour, such as being in factories and making weapons or consumer goods. Their lifespan is not considerably long, often marrying during their teens and people in their 40's are considered rather old. Sigil The design of their sigils are based off of the symbol for Mars (♂) as well as for Ironhttp://www.adrawingorthree.com/2014/02/pierce-brown-and-tale-of-red-rising.html, relating both to the homes of the Reds as well as referring to their hard nature. Known Reds Darrow and family members * Darrow of Lykos **Kieran, Darrow's elder brother **Leanna, Darrow's younger(?) sister * Eo, Darrow's wife **Dio, Eo's younger sister, Kieran's wife, and Darrow's sister-in-law ***Reagan; Iro; Dunlow; Eo (Jr.) - Dio and Kieran's children **Dain, Eo's brother * Dale, Darrow's father **Narol, Dale's brother and Darrow's uncle **Loran, Narol's son and Darrow's cousin * Deanna, Darrow's mother **Darrow (Sr.), Deanna's father and Darrow's maternal grandfather Others * Barlow * Kora * Dago the Helldiver * Leora * Dancer, a member and Red liaison for the Sons of Ares * Harmony, a radical member of the Sons of Ares * Arlus, Darrow's housemate at The Institute; another Red who had been carved into a Gold and went by the name Titus au Ladros. * Vanno of Karos Culture Reds were designed to be patriarchal and to follow daring men. Women were expected to work less gruelling tasks, as outlined in the Stratification Protocol. LowReds do not seem to receive family names, instead given a designation that is a mix of letters and numbers from a Copper administrator. They are a people of dance and song. Vale The 'heaven' or afterlife the Reds believe in. Their deity figure, the Old Man, is said to to guide them after death. If a Red is buried after death, it is said they will have a shorter journey along the stone path towards the Vale. Reds believe that when they arrive, their loved ones will stand waiting with the Old Man. The Vale is a beautiful green forested world, with morning mists, and cozy homes with stews ready on their hearths. Since Reds typically have harsh, short, pain-filled lives, this pleasant afterlife functions as a peaceful encouragement for Reds and is an important part of their culture.Red Rising - chap 7 Helldiver The operators of the drills to mine helium-3. Theirs is the most dangerous job; if they aren't quick, they will not meet quota, and if they aren't careful, the slightest misstep could cause a deadly explosion. They wear special uniforms over the entire workday, and so are easily recognisable. Ruster A derogatory title given to lowReds, because they spend their entire lives under the surface. Township Each mining colony is divided into 24 clans, with each quarter one of them receiving a Laurel. Favouritism is shown to the Gammas because they supposedly fulfill the Quota. Possessing the Laurel means special treats such as wide variety of food, more to smoke, quilts, etc. This is just a motivation for others to keep working. The 24 clans are presumably named after each of the letters in the Greek Alphabet. Listed below are the names of the known colonies. * Lambda * Gamma * Pi * Chi Sons of Ares Many Reds are too ignorant of the true world to realize how much they are being exploited, but the few who do and are willing to act are part of an organization called "The Sons of Ares." They are portrayed as terrorists by the Golds, as their kind of ideals could disrupt their Society. Sons of Ares (Reds): * Dancer * Harmony References es:Rojos Category:LowColors